1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn tennis sport that provides a means of monitoring "net faults" without errors and indicates when the served balls touch the net. Laser sensors and appropriate electronics produce audio announcements according to the lawn tennis rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human judgment of net faults is fairly accurate but referees must carefully watch the net during the serving to make these judgments. Such careful monitoring of the net is quite difficult and expensive.
The previous systems that have been developed in an attempt to replace human monitoring have been shown to be too fragile, and therefore human referees have continued to be used. In some cases, only one direct hit on the net has been found to damage the sensors of previous systems. Our system is based upon compact equipment boxed in shock proof containers implanted inside the net poles of the court and out of court away from any possible racket hit.